A Second Life
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: A new girl Melanie comes to Pennbrook and intrudes on Cory, Topanga, and the rest of the gangs lives. For the good or the better?
1. The New Girl

A/N: This is my first BMW fic, its prolly really bad at the moment, but I promise its getting better! So please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
The bell at Pennbrook rung, warning all of the students to get to class. The students rushed in, not wanting to be yelled at because they were late. One girl didn't rush. She stood alone in the hall, watching all the hustle and bustle around her.  
  
This girl was fairly pretty; no, strike that, exceptionally pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and a band of freckles across the brim of her nose. Her white peasant top and flower printed skirt brought out her deep blue eyes. She wore high shoes, because she thought herself short, but she was actually pretty average for her age.  
  
She looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It really meant nothing to her. A few numbers here and there and some words, telling her which classes she was taken. Looking at it she saw that she had Creative Writing class at this time. Room 304. She walked down the hall, looking at each room number. 301, 302, 303, 304. Here she was.  
  
She knocked on the door and opened it. Everyone looked away from the teacher to the door, wondering who the 'new kid' was. She walked up to the teacher, handing her schedule to him. He nodded and gestured to an empty seat in the top row. She smiled and nodded, and walked to the empty seat.  
  
While getting settled the boy sitting next to her leaned over his desk. "Hey, my name is Cory Matthews. Are you new?" He had a pleasant smile and a sincere tone. She smiled at him and said, "Hi, yeah, I'm new, my name is Melanie Bryant."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Well if you need anything, just ask, this place can be pretty scary for a first timer, I know from experience. Take this class for example. It's pretty easy, but know that the teacher loves details and, well, creativity, hence the name." Melanie smiled. She liked this Cory Matthews. He was nice and sweet.  
  
The class flew by and soon the bell rang. She gathered her things and started walking towards the door. "Hey Melanie," Cory started. Melanie whirled around and said, "No, call me Mel, everyone else does." Melanie lied. "Alrighty, Mel. Well I was wondering what your next class was, maybe I could help you find it." Cory said.  
  
Melanie pulled out her schedule and ran her finger down it. Her finger stopped and she said, "I have a free period now, I will prolly get situated into my dorm, it's umm, A20." Cory's jaw dropped but he recovered quickly. "No way! My fiancée and my friend live there! That's great! C'mon, I'll show you where it is."  
  
Melanie was disappointed that Cory was engaged, but dismissed it quickly, seeing all of the other people here. Plus, she had an eerie feeling that she wouldn't be staying here long, so she really didn't want to get that close to anyone.  
  
Before they could go to the dorm, Melanie needed to retrieve her belongings. They were in the office, the secretary said they could hold Melanie's things until she could get into her dorm. Cory followed her to the office and helped carry her bags. They arrived to the dorm and opened the door to find two girls talking. They stopped and looked up at Cory and Melanie.  
  
"Melanie, this is Angela and this is Topanga, my fiancée." Angela greeted Melanie with a warm smile, but Topanga greeted her in a cold tone. "Oh, umm, hi, Melanie was it? I'm Topanga."  
  
Brushing off the cold shoulder, Melanie looked in the room. It was very, umm, lived it. She saw that a third bed was pushed into the room, making it looked a little cramped.  
  
Home Sweet Home. 


	2. Making Friends

Angela helped Melanie unpack while Topanga said she had another class to get to. Cory said that he had to meet his best friend Shawn, but maybe all of them could do something for dinner. Melanie liked that idea, and then hated herself for thinking that. She promised herself she wouldn't get close with anyone.  
  
Too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Shawn!" Cory said. A good-looking guy turned around in his seat in the Pennbrook Coffee House. Shawn had a cup of coffee in his hand and on the table sat a newspaper, The Daily Post to be exact.  
  
"Hey Cor, what's new?" Shawn asked. He turned back in his seat when his friend sat across the table. "Have you met the new girl, Melanie Bryant? Of course not, she just got here, oh Shawn, you've got to meet her, she's great!" "Cory, remember you're engaged." "Yeah, duh, but, I dunno, you just have to meet her."  
  
"Well, when can I?" Shawn asked with a smirk. "I mentioned something about all of us eating dinner together, you can meet her there. Shawn, she moved in with Topanga and Angela. I think she would be perfect for you." Cory lied, "Yeah, with you and Angela not seeing anyone, well, like I said before you have to meet her."  
  
Shawn was suspicious but didn't say anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unpacking all of her stuff, Melanie and Angela got to talk. "So Mel, where did you come from? I mean before Pennbrook." Angela questioned. "Well, I used to live with my dad, but then things, well, things changed and so I got 'shipped off' to college, here." Melanie said.  
  
Angela knew there was more behind the story but decided not to push Melanie, Angela knew that once Melanie was settled in, she would open up more. Too bad Topanga wasn't helping very much.  
  
Angela knew what Topanga was doing, and even though Angela didn't agree with what she was doing, she swore to Topanga that she would keep it a secret.  
  
"So how long have you and everyone else been friends? Give me all the info." Melanie said giggling. "Okay, well we all went to high school together, but Shawn, Topanga, and Cory all went to the same elementary school together and those three are pretty close. You don't know Shawn, but Cory was bound to tell you right?" Melanie nodded.  
  
"Topanga and Cory, well you know they are engaged. Ever since the age of three they knew they would be together." Angela trailed off. She swore to Topanga that she would keep her secret. "And then Shawn and I used to date but now we are just friends." Angela smiled.  
  
"I feel so bad, I am intruding on all of your lives, I don't want you to just be my friend because I'm here." Melanie said sadly. Angela came over to Melanie and gave her a hug. "Of course not, trust me, if I didn't like you, I would tell you." The girls laughed.  
  
Maybe, Melanie thought, maybe I DO belong here. Maybe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Topanga walked down the dorm hallways. She found the room she wanted and she looked both ways. Good, she thought, the coast was clear. She knocked on the door. She could just make out a faint "come in." She looked both ways again and entered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angela and Melanie decided they would do lunch together and Angela knew a great Chinese restaurant to go to. They had a wonderful time, each one sharing stories and personal secrets. Well, while Melanie WAS telling Angela secrets, she wasn't telling her everything, and it hurt, so, soo bad.  
  
"And then Cory twisted his ankle and had to stay in the lodge. There he met Lauren and that was a whole big mess." Angela said. "How so?" Melanie questioned. "Well, he stayed up all night with her and she kissed him. He didn't want to hurt Topanga, so he decided never to see Lauren again. She wrote him a letter, about what happened and Topanga found it. Long story short, he had to decide between Lauren and Topanga, and guess who he chose?" Angela said.  
  
"That is so sweet, I guess Cory and Topanga were really meant to be together, they have been through so much, and they are STILL together. It's amazing. I used to have a boyfriend, his name was Zack. He was sweet and all, really a nice guy, but things just got strange for a while so we cut the relationship off."  
  
"I know exactly how you feel, that how Shawn and I broke up. Oh my gosh, look at the time, we better get going, we will be late for our next class!" Angela and Melanie had looked over each other's schedules and had found that they had a lot of classes together. Angela said that all of them; Cory, Shawn, Topanga and her had all of their classes together for the most part.  
  
Next class was Psychology. Angela said it was with Mr. Feeny. He was their old old teacher, from way back, so they were all good friends, for the most part anyway.  
  
Again, Melanie felt that she was intruding in their lives, but at the same time, was so glad to finally have found friends. 


	3. Plentiful Company

Once Angela and Melanie got to the class, a lot of people were already there. Cory, Shawn and Topanga were already there. There were no assigned seats (its college) so Cory beckoned Melanie to come sit on the other side of him. Topanga was on his left. She looked in a dreamy state, not even paying attention to anything.  
  
Melanie knew that Cory and Topanga's relationship used to be great, but they seemed like two different people, not like what Angela described at all. Melanie shrugged it off, and sat down next to Cory.  
  
"Welcome students," Mr. Feeny said. "What a wonderful day for learning right?" he smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it, so we can get out of here!" Cory said kiddingly. Mr. Feeny looked at Cory with a stern look that turned into a laugh.  
  
Melanie decided that Psychology was her favorite class. The teacher was excellent, and the relationship he had with the students were wonderful.  
  
Class ended quickly because Melanie was having such a good time. Before they left however, Mr. Feeny came up with an assignment. It was a group project and to do a presentation about anything that related to this class. The groups were to be in threes. Mr. Feeny said, "Groups of two are too small and four is too big. Three is perfect."  
  
Of course Cory and Topanga were in a group together so Angela and Shawn were in a group. Melanie was invited into both groups, and she couldn't decide whose group to be in. She finally decided to be in Cory's. She looked at Topanga, who seemed not to care about much of anything and Melanie decided that Cory could always use the company.  
  
The bunch all walked out of the classroom, Angela talking to the other member or her and Shawn's group, Cory's brother, Eric. Topanga walked out, mostly away from everyone else and she said that she had a previous engagement in which she couldn't break. This meant that she couldn't have dinner with everyone and she said she was sorry but it didn't look like she meant it.  
  
Cory and Shawn walked out together, whispering. They said they were going to their dorm, across the hall from Angela's, Mel's, and Topanga's. They all decided to meet in an hour, giving everyone time to get ready for dinner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my gosh, she is gorgeous. Do you think she will go with me?" Shawn asked Cory. "I really think that we can hit it off, maybe even tonight, Cory, please, help me." Shawn pleaded. Cory agreed, but felt a pain he had never felt before, or at least not that he could remember. He couldn't place the feeling, yet something told him it was bad, real bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since they all were going to a fancy restaurant, Angela and Melanie decided to get all dolled up. Melanie, looking through her closet found the perfect thing to wear. It was a spaghetti strap dress. Purple and flowy. It was a little short, but it would do perfectly.  
  
"Man, you have some great clothes, I have nothing at all." Angela said. "Well, if you see something, you can take it, wear it for the evening, free of charge." "Really, you mean that?" "Sure, why not?"  
  
Angela took a black sleek dress out of the closet. "It will be perfect, go ahead, let's see how it looks." Melanie said. Tonight would be fun.  
  
The hour flew by fast, Angela and Melanie changing, getting ready, and Cory and Shawn lounging around, not doing much of anything.  
  
Finally they all met. Shawn was even more amazed at Melanie's looks. He formally introduced himself and held an arm out for her to loop hers through. Shawn told Angela that she too looked nice, but while doing this he never ceased to take his eyes off Melanie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They went to a fabulous restaurant outside of the college campus. It was called Angelina's. They were seated and began to talk.  
  
"So Mel, Angela's bound to have told you our life stories already, so what's yours?" Shawn asked, leaning in looking interested.  
  
"Well, there is really not much to say about me. Compared to y'all, my life is pretty boring. Well I never had a good friend that stayed with me like all of you guys. All of my 'friends' would be really good friends with me for about three years or so, and then find someone else and leave me behind. But I have gotten used to it, plus I really don't put myself forward in a relationship, I am a very independent person. I had to get used to be by myself anyway." She trailed off. Her last few words weren't even audible to everyone. She seemed in a sort of trance, but then snapped out of it.  
  
"So anyway, enough about me. Cory, what's the deal with your and Topanga's wedding?" She said, trying to look interested. "Well actually we haven't set the date or anything, in fact we really haven't talked about it that much. Maybe the first two months or so when the idea was first introduced, but I dunno, no rush right?" He smiled at Melanie.  
  
She smiled back at him. She loved his smile. She couldn't help it anymore. Stop this right now, she thought. I can't do this, I cant risk them or myself.  
  
"Hey, I am so sorry to cut this evening short, but I am way exhausted from my flight this morning and all the classes and such. I just feel like crashing, and I would leave without everyone, but I came up with y'all, so do you think someone can give me a ride back to the dorms?" She hated to do this, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Hey, I am tired too," Shawn said. He winked at Cory, but Melanie didn't see anything. "I drove here, I'll take ya home. Good thing we all came in two cars. Well, this was a great dinner, Cory I'll see ya when you get done."  
  
"Yes, I'll see you Angela. Again, I am so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to y'all!" She yelled as she started to walk out. "You better!" Cory yelled back at her, but she didn't hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well that's the third chappy. I hope all yall like it, there is more to come I promise. Please review, I love reviews! Hehe. And thanks to everyone who HAS reviewed! Well that's all, more to come, enjoy for now! 


	4. All Alone

Shawn opened the door for Melanie and she gracefully got in the red mustang. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then shut the door and came on the driver's side and got in himself. They started driving and Shawn spoke first.  
  
"So I was wondering, well, I was wondering if you were doing anything maybe this weekend. Maybe we could hit a movie or show or something?" Shawn said to Melanie.  
  
Melanie said, "We as in you and me, or we as in everyone?" "Umm, you and me." Shawn trailed off. Melanie really didn't want to, because she didn't want to hurt him and she was actually fonder of Cory than Shawn. But neither of those reasons stopped Melanie from saying, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
For the rest of the ride home Shawn had a smile on his face and Melanie was deep in thought about why she had said yes. They got to the college and parted in the hallway with a kiss on the cheek. Shawn thought he was surely in love, and Melanie didn't think anymore of the night, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the restaurant Angela and Cory started talking.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Angela asked Cory. Cory replied, "Of course, she is a very nice person, I don't know who wouldn't like her." Angela shook her head. "So Angela, how has Topanga been?"  
  
Angela hated this subject. "Cory, if I were you, I would just try to get on with my life. Topanga is in her own world." Angela didn't want to say too much but she had a feeling that Cory already knew.  
  
"Melanie is a wonderful person and I think it was fate for her to come here at this point in time. She could be the cork to stop up the hole in your heart." Angela suggested. Cory shook his head. He knew but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
He knew that he was falling out of love with Topanga and in love with Melanie. "Topanga and I were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives. Melanie should have never come. Shawn has probably already gotten her. I should be happy. No. I AM happy. I am happy that Shawn will be happy and that you." He trailed off.  
  
Angela's head lowered. She too had a love in which she couldn't have. She didn't want to break up with Shawn and she knew that she still had major feelings for him. With him and Melanie together, it was made final that they were through. She wanted to get all dressed up for Shawn, she wanted to wake up in the mornings for Shawn. She lived for Shawn. She wanted him to take her back. But now that time will never come.  
  
Two broken hearts headed out of the restaurant hand in hand, consoling their company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you think its safe?" Topanga asked. "Sure, why not. We have been doing this for a long time and no one knows." "Well, Angela found out, but I told her that if she told anyone." Topanga trailed off.  
  
"Its fine, and especially with that new girl here, all the focus will be on her, not us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the boy's dorm, Shawn could be seen sleeping soundly with a smile on his face. Every once in a while he would turn his head or shift in the bed, but other than that, no other movements were made on his side of the room.  
  
In contrast, Cory was found wide-awake, looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about the past. About the future. About the present. He thought that Topanga and him were meant to be together forever. All the obstacles; Lauren, Pittsburgh, the break ups, the getting back together. If they had been together through all of that, why did their relationship suddenly take a final halt?  
  
He thought of how they would end up if they were to be married. It would be a beautiful ceremony with white and light pink everywhere, Topanga's favorite.  
  
Topanga would be dressed in an old fashioned wedding dress and Cory would be in his tux. Shawn was there as the best man and Angela as the maid of honor. Was Melanie there? Cory didn't see her there, looking in the crowd of people.  
  
He turned to his fiancée, his wife to be. It was time to lift the veil. He smiled as he lifted it, but instead of seeing the person he thought would be under the veil, he saw Melanie.  
  
For some reason in this daydream (or night dream in this case) Cory didn't mind. He smiled at Melanie and she smiled back. Topanga was forgotten and Cory never saw her throughout the ceremony.  
  
Cory ventured into the future, to a quaint house, with a fireplace and a nook. The house was painted baby blue with a white trim. Inside there were two little girls running around. He was found sitting next to the fire, laughing. He saw no one else in the picture, so he could not determine who he would end up with.  
  
Coming back to the present he found Shawn and Melanie together. Topanga, like Angela said, was in her own world, and Angela was still looking at Shawn with adoring eyes. Cory was alone.  
  
All alone.  
  
And all alone he slept, sleep finally coming to him. It was three in the morning when sleep did come and it didn't leave till nine am the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melanie awoke to the sound of a door closing quietly. Melanie looked up without moving her body to find Topanga sneaking in the dorm. Melanie looked at the clock. It was two am.  
  
Melanie couldn't sleep after Topanga woke her, so she decided to write. Melanie never showed anyone her writing, or at least the writing she did at night. If anyone ever did see it they would tell you it was the best writing they had ever read, but as I said before, Melanie kept her writing a secret.  
  
But all artists need inspiration. Melanie's inspiration was in music. She just bought a new CD and decided to listen to it. Carefully making sure not to wake anyone, she got up and took her portable CD player out of the nightstand. Looking through the Wal-Mart sack, she found the CD she bought yesterday, "JoDee Messina: Greatest Hits."  
  
Melanie loved country music. She didn't know what it was, but it put everything in perspective for her.  
  
Melanie pulled out her pen and a pad of paper. She had brainstormed ideas about a boy who had a secret that he couldn't tell anyone. He had to go through life keeping this secret. It would be a child's book.  
  
Without thinking, she put down the name of the boy; Shawn. Looking down, she saw what she wrote and scratched it out. She wrote Cory there underneath it and the crossed it out too. She was soo confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Mel and Shawn

The next day Melanie got up late. For some reason her alarm didn't go off and she slept till nine. Frantic, she got dressed quickly in jeans and a shirt, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and bolted out of the door.  
  
Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, see I'm late." She trailed off. The person she bumped into was Cory. He seemed to be rushing also, looking like he just woke up.  
  
"Next class?" He asked. "English Lit." She replied. "Me too, lets go." Cory took Melanie's hand and ran down the hallway to the English hall. They bolted in the classroom just as the bell was sounding.  
  
Cory was the only one Melanie knew in the class, and the same went for Cory. They found two seats in the back and sat there. Now for the entire hour that they were in there, Melanie learned nothing. Not that the teacher was bad or the class was bad, no. Through the entire lecture Cory and Melanie were talking. In low whispers of course.  
  
Melanie was really fond of Cory. He was sweet and sensitive. But then he asked about her and Shawn. She liked Shawn too. He was charming and interesting. Both boys were amiable, and Melanie didn't want to lose either. It was just that Melanie knew Cory longer. She knew Cory from the beginning and Shawn was just, well, there. She didn't know him that well.  
  
Maybe the date that weekend would be good. She could get to know Shawn more, and she could figure out who she really liked.  
  
But there was a problem either way. She was new. She hadn't been with them, and they didn't wait for her. Topanga and Cory were meant for each other. She was sure. They met when they were three years old and had gone through everything together.  
  
And then Angela; Angela was the first girlfriend that Shawn had that lasted for more than two weeks. They were together for the longest time and Melanie knew that Angela still had feelings for Shawn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week zipped by and soon it was time for Melanie and Shawn's date. He suggested taking in a movie then a dinner. Melanie agreed that it would be nice.  
  
Angela helped her get ready, and even Topanga was there, giving her support. Melanie thought that this was only because Topanga liked it better that Melanie was with Shawn and not with Cory.  
  
Melanie didn't want to dress too formal, so just khaki pants, a white shirt and a khaki jacket was what she decided to wear. She couldn't decide how to wear her hair, and just left it down. Angela let her borrow a purse that matched her outfit and Melanie was finally ready.  
  
Just at that time Shawn knocked on the door. He looked very nice, and had a single red rose that he gave to Melanie. He greeted and had polite conversation with Angela and Topanga while Melanie put the rose in water. After that they left and didn't return till after midnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melanie had a wonderful time, and she found out everything about Shawn, almost to the point of combustion. He was a very complex person, but on the down side he talked when he was nervous, Melanie could tell.  
  
For the next few weeks Melanie spent an enormous amount of time with Shawn. They were officially a couple. Melanie liked that, it was a change to her life. She was just afraid that something or someone would come and take it all away from her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Shawn came over to Melanie and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Melanie smiled but then quickly withdrew it when Angela walked in the coffee shop. Melanie felt really bad that she took Shawn, but it wasn't her fault, was it?  
  
Shawn beckoned Angela over to their table and Angela seeing smiled and after she ordered and received her coffee, came to sit with them.  
  
"What are ya doing Angela? I thought you had a class right now?" Melanie questioned. "Well have you ever had one of those days that you didn't want to do anything, so you decided to take off and everything? Yeah, this is one of those days." Angela replied.  
  
"That's cool, so what are you doing today then? Obviously not going to Feeny's class then?" Shawn asked. "Well, yeah, sorry but I just needed a break, you can work on the project with Eric right? And maybe we can get together this weekend or something to finish it up. We are almost finished anyways." "Yeah, that sounds good I guess." Shawn said, sounding disappointed.  
  
Melanie looked at her two friends. They had a strange relationship now, since Melanie and Shawn were going out. Angela was nice and polite to each of them, but she just seemed distant. And Shawn; he always questioned about Angela, but whenever she was there, he kind of acted distant to her. It was strange.  
  
"Yeah, Cory, Topanga, and me are meeting to do our project tonight. I think Cory said something about us all doing dinner together and then our group would work on the project. Sound good?" She asked Shawn and Angela.  
  
Angela put on a fake smile and said, "I would love to but I think I'm gunna skip tonight, if that's alright, its just," "No, no, I understand, its your day off." Melanie said quickly. She turned to Shawn. "What about you?" Shawn kissed her forehead and said, "Yeah, I think I'm gunna have to skip tonight too, I have a major paper that's due tomorrow and I gotta finish it." "Gosh, your such a procrastinator!" Melanie teased. "Well, I have been my whole life, why stop now?" Shawn said.  
  
Melanie smiled. So it was just going to be Cory, Topanga, and her, this was going to be interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: how is everyone liking it so far? Hopefully its good, if not tell me what I could do to make it better! Please review, good, bad, neutral, it doesn't matter! So that's about it, ta ta! 


	6. Uh Oh!

Cory's plan was to have everyone there for dinner and to finally lift the subject of his and Topanga's wedding. Problem was the only people that could make it were Melanie and himself.  
  
Topanga said that she wasn't feeling too well and couldn't make dinner. Cory was feeling a little uncomfortable, being all alone with Melanie, who looked absolutely perfect, for at least four hours.  
  
Eric said that they could use his apartment, since it was much bigger and was a more appropriate setting for a dinner.  
  
Cory was fixing his best dish, spaghetti. He had bought a lot of noodles and all, but since it was only him and Melanie he didn't use half of what he bought.  
  
"Well, this is fun." Melanie said, trying to start the conversation. "Yeah, it's a big flop. Everyone was supposed to be here. I was going to, well, it doesn't matter anymore." He said.  
  
"No, it does matter, what were you going to do?" Melanie asked him as he set the spaghetti down on the table and sat down across from Melanie.  
  
"No, it wasn't really that big. Anyway, what are we going to do our project on? Any suggestions?" Cory asked. "I have been in what, like, three classes? You have been here the entire year! You should have some ideas." Melanie said, smiling at Cory.  
  
"I love it when you smile." Cory said, looking at Melanie. After seeing a confused look on Melanie's face, Cory reacted. He didn't mean to say it out loud.  
  
"What I mean is, well, I didn't-" Cory started and Melanie started to laugh. "It's alright. I know you are in love with Topanga, that is probably what you wanted to tell everyone tonight right?" Melanie said. She also said something else under her breath but Cory didn't hear what she said. "What? I didn't quite catch the ending." Cory said.  
  
It looked as if Melanie was struggling with herself to decide weather or not to tell Cory. Finally she said in a low, weak voice, "I said, I know you are in love with her, and would never be in love with anyone else."  
  
She was looking at the floor when she said this, and as the seconds went by, and there was no reply, Melanie got nervous. She looked up at Cory. She wished she could read minds, to see what he was thinking, because his face was expressionless.  
  
He got up out of his chair and went beside Melanie. He lifted her face with his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "Truthfully, I am in love with someone else." He said in a low, weak voice; much like Melanie's voice was.  
  
"Cory," Melanie took her hands and put them on Cory's face, cupping his face ever so gently. "We, we can't do this." She was saying the words, but not believing them. She leaned in closer to him, and he leaned towards her.  
  
It was quite sudden, but both knew it was coming. A kiss. Not an ordinary one either. This one was a pure, gentle, romantic kiss. It would have lasted a bit longer, but there was a knock on the door.  
  
Melanie pulled away super fast. "I- I gotta go. We can talk about the project later, I have to go- umm, go do something. Bye Cory." She gathered her things in such a rush and opened the door to find the person who was knocking on the door was Eric.  
  
"Hey Mel, what's up?" Eric asked her. "I gotta go somewhere, talk to you later Eric!" Melanie said over her shoulder as she walked, almost ran, out of the room.  
  
"Hmm. Anyway." Eric walked into the dorm and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Eric, what do you want?" Cory asked his brother. "Umm, well, I want a lot of things; a million dollars, a sports car, a rubber ducky-"  
  
"ERIC! Couldn't you tell that Melanie was upset! You ruined everything!" Cory said. Eric became more serious when he saw his little brother was hurting. "Oh Cory, I'm sorry, what happened?"  
  
"We kissed! I, we, we didn't mean to, it just, happened! Oh this is going to be a Lauren story all over again!" Cory said. He sat on the couch next to Eric. Eric put a comforting arm on Cory. "Its alright. The question is weather the kiss meant anything. Well? Did it?" Eric asked. Cory didn't say anything. "Ohhhh." Eric said.  
  
"I know that Topanga and me were supposed spend the rest of our lives together, I mean, we have been through so many obstacles, it was destined for us to be together. Then comes Melanie. She is perfect in every way imaginable. And Topanga isn't helping; she is always running off, WE DON'T EVEN SPEND ANY TIME TOGETHER!"  
  
"Well, at least you got that out in the open." Eric said. "And then I am supposed to be engaged and Melanie is going out with Shawn, which makes the situation a whole lot bigger. What should I do Eric?"  
  
Cory wanted brotherly advice. He knew however, that he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Eric and Cory had different meanings of what love was. Eric, in high school, was out with a different girl each night. In college he fell in love with Rachel, but she moved out to go to New York. Eric had gone out with a few more girls, but they meant nothing to him. On the other hand Cory had been with Topanga since he was three. They had broken up and gotten back together a lot, but in the end they were always together. No, Cory wouldn't get the advice he wanted.  
  
"You are asking the wrong guy Cory. I would never be in this predicament. I know that Topanga has been, distant, but, I don't know what you should do, really I don't, I wish I could help you little brother, but I cant."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for being here anyway." "No problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my sixth chapter and this one totally sucked, I know, I'm sorry. I have been working on other stories and I was stuck on this one. I knew I had to get out of the rut and just write it, so I did. I promise the next chapter will be loads better! I promise! 


	7. Talks

Melanie ran all the way to her dorm, swung open the door and flopped herself on her bed. Angela was in the room but Melanie didn't notice. Melanie started to cry.  
  
Angela was unsure about what to do, so she put down her book and sat on the edge of Melanie's bed. Melanie was surprised that someone was there, and she jerked up suddenly.  
  
"Angela, you scared me." "Honey, what's wrong?" Angela said, concerned for her friend.  
  
"Angela, we kissed. I didn't mean to, but it happened, and now I feel awful."  
  
"Well, who exactly did you kiss?" Angela asked. "Cory." Melanie said in a low voice.  
  
"CORY?!?" Angela screamed. Melanie put her hand over Angela's mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"Angela! Don't go blurting it out everywhere, I already feel bad enough." "Aw, I'm sorry, you feel bad because you went behind Shawn's back and kissed his best friend?"  
  
"Well, not only that," Melanie had to stop to cry for a second. "Not only that, but I enjoyed it. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced."  
  
Angela was confused but before anything else happened a knock at the door was heard. In walked Topanga.  
  
"Oh My God." Melanie said before running out of the dorm.  
  
"What was that all about?" Topanga asked as she put her purse down on her bed.  
  
"I dunno, maybe she just remembered something and had to go?" "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Besides, I need to talk to you Topanga." Angela said. Topanga rolled her eyes and sighed heavily as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I'm serious Topanga. How much longer are you going to do this to Cory? You are hurting everyone in the process of doing this. Cory because you are CHEATING on him, yourself because you aren't truly honest, even Jack, who cant have an open relationship with you."  
  
"I know I know. We have gone over this before, and I will answer the same. This just isn't the right time for Cory to find out. I just need some more time before i can tell him. You understand don't you? I have to tell him whenever it is right, and it would be totally heartbreaking for him if ANYONE ELSE told him."  
  
"Topanga, I am your friend. You know I wouldn't tell Cory, but he already suspects something and its just going to be a matter of time before he finds out who.  
  
"He needs to know as soon as possible before anything goes wrong. Plus, this may be a good time for him to hear it anyway."  
  
"What do you mean Angela. C'mon, I know when you have a secret, spill." Topanga said.  
  
"No, I CAN keep a secret. I will tell you again, tell Cory as soon as possible. This may be the best time to tell him anyway."  
  
Topanga looked long and hard at Angela and then sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow. Happy?" "Very."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cory knew that he couldn't face his best friend at the moment, so he asked Eric if he could spend the night at his apartment. "Sure." Eric replied.  
  
It was a quiet night with the two Matthews brothers in the apartment. Eric and Jack used to share the apartment, but then Jack found a better offer and decided to live there instead of with Eric.  
  
Eric and Cory were watching Dateline TV when the phone rang.  
  
"Hey Cory, can you answer that? I don't wanna get up." Eric said to Cory.  
  
"Like I want to get up? Ugh. Hello?" Cory put the white cordless phone to his ear. "Yeah, sure, hang on a sec." Cory covered the receiver with his hand. "Eric, it's for you. The voice sounds really familiar, but I can't quite place it."  
  
Cory walked over to Eric and handed the phone to him. "Hello?" Eric said. He was silent for a moment and then his face lit up. "Oh my gosh, Rachel!"  
  
"I knew I recognized that voice!" Cory yelled. Eric swung his arm in the air, motioning for Cory to go away. Cory didn't move, so Eric walked up the stairs into his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Hmm." Cory said before he laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rachel, it's been forever! Where are you now? What's up?" Eric was pacing in his room. He was very excited to hear from Rachel. He still loved her.  
  
"Oh, nothing here. I'm still in New York, well, that's kind of what I wanted to call about. New York has been great and all, but this isn't the town for me. I have decided to come back to Pennbrook. Only problem is I don't have a room."  
  
"Say no more. Your problem is solved. Jack moved out of the apartment months ago and I am living here by myself. You can have your old room back." Eric said, now really excited.  
  
"Really? You mean it? That would be great!" Rachel said.  
  
"So, catch me up on everything. What has been happening there while I was gone?!?"  
  
Rachel and Eric talked for four hours straight. It was late when Eric hung up the phone and he knew that Cory had already gone to bed. Eric would have, but he couldn't possibly sleep at a time like this, so he grabbed his jacket off the rack and left the dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melanie didn't know where to go. She certainly couldn't face Topanga or Shawn at a time like this. She couldn't go back to her dorm, so she went to the only other place that she knew. She went to the Student Center. There she spent the night. She read some of the books there, got some coffee for herself (because no one else was there), and sat on the couch, silently crying.  
  
At about four in the morning Melanie heard a door open and shut. She found that the person that walked in may be the one person she could talk to, but she didn't know him very well.  
  
"Hey Melanie." "Hi Eric." Melanie replied back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. The Plan and it Horribly Ruined

"So what are you doing here Mel?" Eric asked, helping himself to a coffee.  
  
"Just thinking." Melanie said. Eric looked at the sleeping bag that was out on the couch. He raised his eyebrow and gave Melanie a questionable look.  
  
"Fine, if you MUST know, when you came in, to you're apartment," Melanie stopped, she really didn't want to tell Eric.  
  
"Yeah yeah, Cory said y'all were making out or kissing or something." Eric said calmly, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"ERIC! We were NOT making out!" Melanie said, jumping up to face Eric. "It was only one kiss! And I couldn't very well stay in the same room as Topanga was in and just sit there, pretending that nothing happened, that it meant nothing!" Melanie suddenly covered her mouth at what she last said.  
  
"So, it DID mean something to you Mel!" Eric said. Melanie fell on the couch. "Oh Eric, it was wonderful, it was-" Melanie was interrupted by Eric.  
  
"Mel, that's nice that you liked the kiss and all, but we don't need to go into details, after all, he is my brother. So getting back to, reality." Eric said as he let out a small chuckle.  
  
"We have a predicament, and we need to fix it before anyone else gets hurt."  
  
Melanie looked at Eric with a puzzled face. Eric was never EVER the sensible one, but now, he was a new person. Melanie leaned in and said, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Melanie was ready to put her and Eric's plan into action. Here's what the plan was:  
  
Melanie had to break up with Shawn. It was a must. She knew that she didn't like him any longer and there was no use in letting him stay. After that she needed to confront Topanga, alone. Melanie was extremely scared about this, she never really did like Topanga and to confront her and tell her that she kissed her fiancée, that was going to be difficult. Finally, she needed to talk to Cory. Cory needed to know that she liked him, and she liked the kiss. However, with all of that, Melanie had to tell Cory that they couldn't go out, just yet anyway.  
  
Melanie took a deep breath and knocked on Cory and Shawn's room. She knew that Cory wasn't there; Eric told her that Cory was staying at his apartment.  
  
Shawn answered the door groggily, stifling a yawn. "Hey sweetie." He said. Melanie cringed at the word. "Shawn, we need to talk."  
  
Shawn knew the phrase too well; he used it on a lot of girls in the past. He let Melanie into the room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. Melanie cautiously went and sat next to Shawn on the bed. "Shawn, I love you, I really do, but I just think, that maybe," Melanie trailed off.  
  
"Ohh," Shawn said. "I know the phrase is soo cliché but its not you its me, really it is." Melanie pleaded with Shawn. He nodded solemnly and stood up. "I still hope that we can be friends."  
  
"Yeah, frankly Melanie, I would like to be by myself if that's all right." Shawn said as he opened the door for her. Melanie sighed as she walked out of the room and Shawn gently closed the door.  
  
'And that was supposed to be the easiest of the three to do!' Melanie thought to herself. 'Now I gotta go find Topanga.'  
  
Melanie took a deep breath before she walked into her dorm. She found Angela and Topanga talking in low whispers, and Angela looked pretty pissed off as Topanga looked tired of the conversation.  
  
"Uh, Angela?" Melanie said. "What?" Angela said in a snappy voice. She saw that it was Melanie and said, "Oh sorry, what is it Mel?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a moment with Topanga, alone?" Melanie asked Angela.  
  
"Sure." Angela said as she got up. Melanie didn't notice, but as Angela got up, she gave Topanga an evil look. Angela smiled at Melanie as she left the room.  
  
"What do you want Melanie?" Topanga asked rudely. "What is your problem?" Melanie shot back. "What do you have against me, I have done nothing wro-" Melanie abruptly stopped what she was saying.  
  
Melanie knew she had done something wrong, but she knew that Topanga had to find out about it some time. Melanie sighed and said, "Topanga, we didn't get off to the best start. Why is that? Why don't you like me?"  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes and rolled on her stomach on her bed. "I don't know. Maybe I just don't want anyone new coming into my life and messing it up."  
  
"Messing it up? What are you talking about? Everyone knows you are having an affair with Jack, so stop fooling yourself and especially Cory by pretending that you two are still in love!" Melanie yelled at Topanga. Melanie knew that her angry side would come out, it always did sooner or later.  
  
Topanga was speechless but Melanie continued. "You lead Cory on and he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve it one bit. We kissed last night and I felt something, but he thought it was wrong that he was kissing someone else when he was engaged. Topanga, you know how great Cory is. Don't make him suffer any longer."  
  
It looked as if Topanga was contemplating this but then she looked up at Melanie with an evil glare. "YOU KISSED MY FIANCÉE?" Topanga yelled at Melanie angrily. This was not the type of response that Melanie was hoping for, but she dealt with it.  
  
"Yes, I kissed Cory and I DID feel something. He is a wonderful person and doesn't deserve a two timer like you Topanga." Melanie calmly said.  
  
"Get out. Get out right now! I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!" Topanga cried with tears streaming down her face. She threw a pillow at Melanie and collapsed on her bed.  
  
Melanie for the first time felt sorry for Topanga. She walked over and patted her on the back. "Personally, I don't think you hate me, but you hate how your life is taking you. But the only way its going to get better is for you to straighten it out. Talk to Cory, he will understand."  
  
Topanga cried for a few more moments but finally said, "Yes, you are absolutely right. I am going to go talk to him right now." "Good for you. You want me to help you put on some make up to hide the tears and your puffy face?" Melanie asked sincerely.  
  
"No, it will be fine." Topanga said. She flashed Melanie a smile and she walked out of the room.  
  
'Phase two completed. Now all I have to do is wait for Topanga to talk to Cory, then I can talk to him.'  
  
Melanie thought that she should give Topanga and Cory a chance to talk, so she started on her homework. Angela came back into the room and Melanie explained everything that happened. It was three hours later that Topanga came back, hand in hand with Cory.  
  
Both had dopey smiles on their faces. Angela looked at Topanga curiously but Topanga didn't even glance at Angela. She instead was looking at Melanie. So was Cory. He finally spoke. "Topanga and I have an announcement to make. We talked long and hard about this and we feel it is the right thing to do. We are moving up the wedding and its going to be in two weeks!"  
  
Angela's mouth dropped and Melanie just starred. "Well?" Topanga asked, "Aren't you happy for us?" She had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Absolutely thrilled. I hope you two have a wonderful life together. Excuse me, I have to be somewhere else." Melanie whispered and ran out of the dorm holding her hands over her face, trying to stop the tears.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wow, I actually updated, I'm so happy! Now I got some ideas. Topanga is really evil isn't she? Lol. Well please review! LYL! 


End file.
